Airport
by Holdontohope
Summary: Spoilers for Season 2. M for a reason. Things don't go the way they should,trying to leave NYC
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this loosely based on a dream I had. SPOILERS for Season 2.

The Glee Club was heading back to Lima after a very disappointing time at Nationals. As they walked past security into LaGuardia, Santana slipped over to a bookstore and bought herself a tabloid magazine, anything to distract her from Brittany.

She joined the other Glee members by the gate. She found herself a corner, far away from everyone, put her headphones on and opened her magazine. She was not even on page 3, when she felt a gentle touch on her arm.

She looked up to see Brittany, smiling gently at her. Santana pulled out an earbud.

"Hey Brit, what's up?"

"Nothing..I just wanted to sit over here if that is ok with you…" Brittany said hesitantly.

Santana shrugged and smiled slightly, before turning back to her magazine. She couldn't read though, the words were blurry. She felt hot tears forming in her eyes. She swallowed, trying to stop them. She felt Brittany reach for her knee, and give her a reassuring squeeze.

Santana put the magazine down and turned to look at Brittany.

"Britt, I have been thinking. When we get back to Lima, I am going to tell my parents, about me, about us…if there can still be an us."

Brittany smiled a genuine smile that Santana hadn't seen for several weeks from the blonde.

"Of course there can be an us, Tana. I love you." Brittany said laying her head on Santana's shoulder.

"I love you too, Britt Britt, more than words can ever say." Santana said, kissing her head. The two sat there just being in each other's presence.

The silence was broken, by loud gun shots. Santana looked up, to see a man in their gate holding a gun. A security guard lay dead on the floor. Brittany's hand clenched around Santana's knee.

"Don't move B, and stay calm." Santana whispered into her ear, hoping she could follow the instructions she had just given Britt.

The man walked along the rows of seats looking carefully at the passengers.

"Well hello, everyone. I seem to be having a little problem here at the airport today. My only chance of getting out of here seems to be taking a hostage, so I am going to pick a little friend to come with me today," a middle aged man, with dirty blonde hair and a goatee said in a sickingly sweet voice.

He stopped in front of Santana and Brittany, and Santana felt the hair on her arms stand up.

"Well hello blondie, you are a tasty looking thing. Stand up." He commanded.

Brittany stood up, looking at Santana with fear in her eyes.

"No." Santana said firmly, also standing up. "Leave her. Take me instead." She said forcefully, trying to keep the fear out of her eyes.

The man laughed. "Aren't you a sassy one. I like it…I hope you are sassy in all ways…" he said running his fingernails over her arm, while she flinched.

"No San, don't do this," Britt whispered.

"I love you BrittBritt," Santana whispered back as the man led her away, with his gun pointing straight at her head.


	2. Chapter 2

As the man continued to lead Santana away from Brittany and the rest  
>of the Glee club, Santana felt as though everything was going in slow<br>motion. She saw alarmed faces, looking scared for her as she passed  
>other gates. She saw security guards stand still as they saw the gun<br>pointed at her head. She heard the man's menacing laugh in her ear.  
>Santana just wanted to let him shoot her right then and there. She<br>would have pulled the trigger herself, if it wasn't for Britt. She had  
>to keep going for Britt's sake.<p>

"We are almost out of here, and then you and I will go someplace a bit  
>more private," the man whispered in her ear as he continued walking<br>forward. Santana fought back tears at the implication of what that  
>meant.<p>

Finally, they came to the exit of the airport and Santana was led to  
>an old van. The man threw her face down in the backseat and handcuffed<br>her to a metal pole holding up a seat.

"Don't move and don't yell." He said running his hand over her bottom  
>and givign it a little squeeze.<p>

Santana grimaced and heard him walk away. Soon the van started, and it  
>felt like they were going at a breakneck speed.<p>

What seemed like hours later, the van stopped. She had been dozing in  
>and out of consciousness.<p>

The man opened her door and un cuffed her, pulling her up roughly.  
>Santana blinked and looked around. They appeared to be in the middle<br>of nowhere, maybe rural NY or maybe in another state. She saw a dinky  
>cabin straight ahead, and he pushed her roughly towards it.<p>

He shoved her inside and she tripped over the doorway. She felt  
>his hand grab her up and push her on the bed.<p>

"My name is Ray, and I want to hear you scream my name, baby." He  
>said and Santana let out a whimper of fear. He tore her clothes off<br>and began running his hands all over her body.

Santana tried to kick him off and tried to move away. He laughed and  
>it encouraged him more. Upon realizing this, Santana realized she<br>should lay there; there was nothing she could do.

As he entered her, roughly and repeatedly, she imagined herself to  
>another place. She imagined herself walking through a park with<br>Brittany, feeding the ducks and laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

C. 3

Ray seemed to be finished, at least for this round. He rolled off Santana and went outside. Santana tried to breathe, and not let herself cry. Her attention was drawn to Ray on his cell phone.

"Yeah, I got a new girl. Not a virgin, nope…..smoking hot, Hispanic. I just tried her out….yeah…alright. Come get her at the same place…bring cash. Bye."

Santana was frozen. Was he selling her? Where was she going? What was the obsession with sex?

Ray came back into the room.

"Hey you little slut. I have a friend coming to get you in a little bit. Guess I better enjoy you one more time."

Santana tried to fidget and get away, but he just laughed and pinned here down, having his way with her again.

Santana kept trying to see Brittany's face, her smile….

About an hour later, and multiple rounds with Ray, Santana heard a car pull up. Ray grunted and pulled his clothes on and went outside.

Santana strained to hear muted voices.

"Just had a go again, she is good stuff. Fine piece of action," she heard Ray say.

"Let me see her," she heard another voice.

A tall man walked into the room, he was blonde haired, in fit shape, and smirked at Santana.

"Damn, you were right. Mind if I have a go, before I load her up?" He asked.

Ray laughed and nodded and went outside.

The new man started taking off his clothes, and laid down and kissed Santana roughly.

"My name is Jake, but you can call me Big Daddy. I am your new Daddy, and you are my baby girl." He whispered into her ear.

"No, please. Let me go, I don't want this." She squirmed away. This made Jake laugh, and he squeezed her breast tightly in response, and got on top of her, not letting her move. She sobbed silently, again and again, as he went at her, again and again.

Awhile later, Ray tied Santana's wrists together, while Jake went into the kitchen. He came back with a syringe and Santana tried to get away, knowing it couldn't be good.

"Easy baby. Big Daddy just doesn't want you being loud during our trip. It will just make you sleep easier." He said and laughed, as he pushed the syringe into her while Ray held her down.

A little bit later the room started spinning, and she started feeling numb, even while both guys were violating her, from both sides.


	4. Chapter 4

Santana struggled to open her eyes. She didn't know what they give her, but everything was blurry. She tried to sit up, but found her legs bound. She turned her head and saw the back of Jake's head, driving. It looked like they were in some sort of van or SUV. Santana closed her eyes, as it hurt to have them open, and she didn't want Jake to know she was awake. A wave of pain went through her body, and she realized how sore she was. The guys had been rough on her. She bit her lip and tried not to cry at the hopelessness she felt in this situation.

She heard a phone buzz and Jake answered a phone.

"Yeah, I got her. A hot high schooler…Latina….yeah, get things set up for her debut. I want the place packed. Be there in an hour."

Santana had no idea how long they had been driving, but it sounded like they were going even farther away from Lima. She let the drugs lull her back to sleep, into an oblivion from the pain.

…

She felt the van come to a stop and she heard Jake coming back. She tried to move away from the door, but her body was so heavy.

"Hello there gorgeous. Come on, we have people who want to meet you," he said smirking.

She shook her head and he reached out and roughly picked her up. He took her inside a building; it looked like some sort of warehouse. As they went in through the door, he roughly threw her to the floor. She saw several pairs of men's boots approach her and she tried to move, but her body was still so heavy.

"Well, well, look at this hot piece of ass. I can't wait to get it in," she heard one guy say and the others agree, and hands started groping her.

"Hey hey, you gotta wait until after we let the customers have the first go," she heard a soft voice. A woman came into view. She was blonde and curvy. She knelt down by Santana and ran her hands over Santana's ass. That made Santana flinch, again. She didn't want any of this, but she especially didn't want another female besides Brittany touching her.

"Alright, go get her into an outfit. Show starts in 30." The woman ordered, and gave Santana a rough kiss. "By the way, you can call me Mistress. They tell me your name is Santana, but here you will go by Satan."

Santana felt rough hands left her up and lead her down some hallways. They went into a room filled with various stripper-esque outfits. Jake picked one out and put it on her and stepped back to admire her.

"Dang girl, you are going to bring us big money."


	5. Chapter 5

Santana tried not to sob, as she stood behind a curtain, getting ready to be forced on stage. Luckily, they had given her drugs, so she couldn't feel much of anything.

She wondered how much longer she could take this, and she knew it was going to get worse. Much worse. She could hear there was a crowd of men out there, and she knew she was supposed to serve them. She wanted to run, she didn't care if they shot her at this point. Anything would be better than this.

_Brittany. I can't die, she wouldn't be able to bear it._ Just the thought of Brittany made her want to really start crying. She was so kind, so positive and represented everything all that was good in Santana's life. Santana had been such a bitch most of her life. She wasn't sure she believed in karma, but maybe this was what she deserved.

_NO, I can't think that. I don't deserve this. No one does…._

As the men forced her onto the stage, she heard catcalls and applause. She froze, terrified at the sight. There were more men then she imagined, maybe 100 and all of their eyes were on her, like she was a piece of meat.

99 pairs of those eyes were eying her up and down, appraising her.

1 pair of those eyes, at the very back of the room, was relieved. He had found Santana. Now if he could only have some proof, to get the cops here to get her out.

_Cliff-hanger, I know. Reviews make me happy and make me update faster __J_


	6. Chapter 6

He slyly snuck his cell phone out of his pocket and snapped a picture of Santana. He hoped it wasn't too blurry.

He tried to fight back tears as he saw her on stage, and saw all the guys leering and cat-calling at her. He never cried, but this…this wasn't right. He wanted to run out of there and call the cops, but he knew that would call attention to himself.

As they started auctioning off Santana for the night, he felt sick to his stomach. The bidding grew higher and higher.

He watched her on the stage, she could barely stand, she was like one of those Weeble Wobbles. They must be giving her drugs or something.

He had to get her out of here, for her own sake, and for Brittany's sake.

Brittany. She had been a mess since it all happened. She was like a zombie, and her parents couldn't get her to get out of bed.

"Alright gentlemen, it sounds like this lucky man is going to get to spend the night with her, for $7000. The rest of you can try again later." The guy on stage announced.

He saw Santana freeze, her eyes were wide, he could tell she was terrified, even in her drugged up stupor.

"No, no, please don't. Please." Even from the back of the room he could hear her, and all the crowd did was laugh, and yell encouragement to the guy. He couldn't take this anymore, he had to get out of here and get to the cops.

As he turned to leave, he saw two men eying his suspiciously.

"Leaving so soon?" One of them, a very muscular guy asked.

"Yeah, didn't get her tonight. I will come back later."

"Do you want to see our other merchandise?" the other asked.

"No thanks, dude. I have a very particular taste. I like them, Latina, young, and tight."

The guys both laughed and patted him on the back.

That was close, he thought as he made his way out.

As he exited the building, he sent a text and a moment later a van pulled up. He waited until the van lowered the wheelchair ramp before he got in.

_Didn't see Artie coming huh? Neither did I! I was thinking Puck originally, but as I was writing, and considering the whole Brittany situation, I thought I'd spin it and make it so Artie was the good guy, even though he was very heart-broken by Brittany. Sometimes difficult situations call us to rise above, and put our own feelings aside, and do what is right. _

_Reviews would be excellent. _


	7. Chapter 7

Santana lay on the ground, not moving, wide awake, even though it was in the wee hours of the morning. She was in so much pain, yet she was numb. It was if she was letting herself give up. The spark was slowly dying inside of her, and she had no strength to re-ignite it.

As she lay there, her thoughts turned to Brittany. Sweet, innocent Brittany. She would never get to see her again, kiss her again, or say "I love you" again. She knew she should be strong, so she could get back to Britt, but she just couldn't. A single tear trickled down her face, and when it hit her lips, she realized she hadn't been given any water all day. Jerks.

…

Artie, tried to breathe and not cry as he was in the car. He tapped his friend, was driving crazy fast, on the shoulder.

"Yeah? Do you need a rest stop?"

"No…are you ok?" Artie asked cautiously.

"No. They freaking are raping one of my best friends, doing who knows what to her, and I want to rip their heads off….but mainly I just want to get her out of there." He sniffled.

"I know Puck, I know. Just get us to the police and we will get her out of there. And back to Britt's arms, where she belongs."

Puck couldn't hold back the tears any longer, and sobbed as he steadily drove on. Santana didn't deserve this. Yeah she had done some crazy stuff…he and Santana had done some crazy stuff together, but this was so not fair.

…..

Tears were dripping onto her pillow; her eyes were red and puffy. All she could do was cry. Sleep was fleeting, and eating, even more so. She showered, only because the scalding hot water kept her awake. She had to stay near the phone. They just had to find Santana, and soon. Brittany knew Santana well, and she knew every day that she was gone; Santana would sink deeper and deeper into darkness. She couldn't bear knowing that somewhere Santana was alone and scared, and probably hurt. She couldn't imagine what her captor had done to her, but she knew it was not good.

A knock came on her door, and Brittany grunted. She heard soft footsteps enter the room, and felt a hand gently rub her shoulder. She turned her head to look at her visitor, and widened her eyes in surprise.

"Coach?"

Coach Sylvester nodded, and bit her lip, obviously trying not to cry.

"I miss her so much Coach, I need her, I can't take this…"Brittany sobbed into her pillow.

"I know, I know. This whole thing is worse than a loss at Nationals. I know I act all strong and fierce in front of you kids, but the truth is I love you all, lots. I miss our feisty friend…and I'm worried about her. I know there are some sick people in this world, they all could have benefited from my strenuous physical regiment I put everyone through at Cheerios. Doesn't give you enough time for tomfoolery."

Brittany almost smiled at the funny word that Coach used, but caught herself.

"Coach…what do you think is happening to her?"

"Well. I don't know, and maybe it is best not to let our imaginations run as wild, as Rachel's vocal runs. We need to think positive and hope for the best."

"But…what if they are…you know, touching her and stuff," Brittany whimpered.

"Then I hope they catch them and they rot in prison. If that is what is going on, you know she is going to be broken when she comes out, and she is going to need you more than Sonny needed Cher."

As Brittany continued to sob, Sue Sylvester stayed with her, in an unprecedented move by her. She didn't care if it ruined her reputation and people called her "softie", she cared about these kids and Brittany and Santana were at the top of her favorite student list, which was quite short. And deep down, she was terrified. Although Santana put on a good front of being a brave bad-ass, she knew that Santana was vulnerable and her self-esteem was easily shattered. She knew that if…no, when, they found Santana, putting the pieces of Santana back together was going to be more difficult than any of them could imagine.


	8. Chapter 8

Santana slowly opened her eyes, and winced as pain shot through her body. She was laying naked on the floor. Bite marks were all over her body and she wasn't sure if she could stand up, or even walk. She knew it was bad, but she wanted some of those drugs they had been given her. They could make the pain stop.

She heard footsteps approach her and she blinked and tried to focus. It was Mistress. She roughly jerked Santana on to the bed, and pushed Santana's legs open and kneeled down between her legs. Santana whimpered and closed her legs. Mistress slapped her thigh firmly.

"Don't make me go get Big Daddy to hold you down." She snapped. Santana knew another person would make the situation worse, so she lay there with silent tears rolling down her face as Mistress explored Santana's body.

To her relief, when she was done, Santana was given more drugs and she floated in and out of consciousness. She tried to put her thoughts on Brittany, but it was becoming harder and harder. It was easier to embrace the emptiness.

She had been sleeping for about an hour, when she heard the door open and heard several pair of footsteps. Her vision was blurry but she could see at least eight teenage guys and they were laughing and high fiving each other.

It was going to be another bad night.

…..

"I swear it was her. I've known Santana since we were kids, it is her. I know the cell phone picture is blurry, but please, you have to check it out. They are doing awful stuff to her." Artie pleaded with an unconvinced cop.

"Yeah, dude. Even if it isn't her..which it is…what they are doing is illegal and degrading." Puck jumped in and the cop rolled his eyes.

"Are you guys done? I have more important stuff to do." The cop said and stood up to walk them to the door.

"Please, just listen to us." Artie pleaded.

"Go home kids, go home." The cop said and shut the door. He watched the boys walk sullenly out of the station. Making sure they were out of sight, he picked up the phone. "Big Daddy, we got a problem. 2 kids have spotted your new girl and they came tattling….uh huh…I won't report it, as long as you let me have a night with this girl…uh huh….see you then."

…

Santana didn't know what day it was or what time it was. All she knew is that she ached all over. That group of guys had been particularly rough.

She heard the door open again and she grimaced. She looked and gasped, it was a cop. She started crying in relief, someone had come to save her.

To her surprise, he leaned over and handcuffed her to the bed. He groped her and then she felt a jolt through her body…he had tasered her. What in the world. He laughed and pulled down his pants.

"Am I lucky I am the cop your friends reported this to. Anyone else would have rescued you, but I have a taste for young girls. Luckily Mohawk and Wheels didn't have convincing proof, cause tonight you are mine. Buckle in, it's going to be a long, rough night." He laughed again.

Santana was shocked at this turn of events. This was some sick cop. But Puck was looking for her…and Artie of all people. After everything with the whole Brittany thing, he cared enough to find her. Maybe there was a glimmer of hope after all. Than the cop entered her and she wasn't so sure after all.

…..

Brittany was in the shower, letting the hot water run all over her. Artie had just left her house. He told her an edited version of what was going on. Brittany could tell there were more details than he was telling her. She let out a sob as she thought about what was happening to the love of her life.

As she shaved her legs, she felt a wave of hopelessness go through her. The cop hadn't believed the boys. Santana was stuck in a place that might as well be hell. They would probably have their way with her and then kill her, which was more than Brittany could bear.

Her tears ran down her face more freely now, she was getting to the point of hysterical. As she went to put the razor down, she stopped and looked at it, and started cutting deeply on her wrists. What was the point of living if Santana wasn't going to be in her life?

…..

Quinn had been out for a run, which was the only way she knew to handle with such emotional stress. She couldn't sleep; she'd wake up in the night trying to catch her breath, worried sick about her friend.

She realized her run had taken her to Brittany's house. She had been stopping by at least once a day to see Brittany. She thought for a moment, and had a nagging feeling that she should stop in and see Britt.

She knocked on the door and no one answered. Quinn quickly found the spare key and entered the house. It was quiet—maybe they were gone. She heard water running, and walked upstairs. Brittany appeared to be in the shower. Quinn entered her room and sat on Brittany's bed waiting for her friend.

It was too quiet, she didn't hear any sounds from the shower-no bottles rustling, no sobbing Brittany. Something wasn't right. Quinn knocked on the bathroom door, no answer.

"Brittany, are you ok sweetie? " No answer. Quinn hesitated for a minute and then walked to the shower and pulled back the curtain.

She screamed and felt herself sinking to the floor. Gasping to catch her breath, she checked Britt's pulse. It was still there, but faint…and she was losing a lot of blood. She fumbled in her pocket for her phone and dialed 911.

As Quinn filled the dispatcher in on the situation, and as she heard sirens coming towards her, Quinn felt a despair forming in the pit of her stomach. First Santana missing and now Brittany slits her wrists. She didn't know how much more heartache she could take.

…..


	9. Chapter 9

Santana grimaced in pain. That cop was another of her many rough visitors. She wasn't sure if she could even walk, after the events from the last few days. If she couldn't walk she knew she couldn't run, which means she would be stuck here forever, until she died.

Why couldn't they just kill her and end this pain? She cried herself to sleep.

…..

Quinn stood frozen in the hospital waiting room. Her eyes were swollen from crying. Brittany's parents had arrived and were talking to the doctor now. Quinn was terrified, and hadn't called anyone yet, as she wanted to respect the Pierce's privacy.

Brittany's mom, Susanne came out and sat down by Quinn. She could see Brittany's dad, Brad signing some paperwork down the hall.

"They got her stabilized," Susanne said and Quinn let out a sigh of relief. "Until she wakes up, they won't know about any long term damage. They said that she was very lucky that you found her so soon. You saved her life Quinn." Quinn sobbed at that.

"I didn't. None of us could help her, this whole situation sucks. She needs Santana. And if I know Santana, she is going to be in a dark place too. They need each other to bring hope back to their life."

Susanne nodded in agreement and cried softly with Quinn. "Any updates on Santana?"

"Artie and Puck told a cop station about where they found her, in some sort of trafficking place but the cop wouldn't listen. Even though Artie edited the details of how bad it is for Brittany, it was still more than she could bear."

"The cops didn't listen?" Susanne said angrily. "It sounds like there is proof. I have some friends at the Lima Police Station, I will give them a call here in a minute to see what I can do…speaking of friends, did you tell anyone else about Brittany?"

"No, I wasn't sure how many people you wanted to know."

"Only the Glee club for now, she is going to need everyone's support." Quinn nodded and pulled out her phone and started texting, while Susanne pulled out her phone and dialed some numbers.

…..

A dark form stood over Santana. It was Mistress.

"Good morning sunshine. Are you hungry?" Santana shook her head yes , she was actually starving. Mistress laughed and undressed and sat on Santana's upper body, and scooted forward.

Santana froze, realizing what she was doing, and she tried to move away. No way was she doing this to this lady. She wasn't doing this to anyone other than Brittany. Mistress slapped her hard on the face and Santana cried out.

As Mistress forced herself on her, she sobbed and gagged, both of which earned her continuous smacks. She had been forced to do a lot of terrible things over the past few days, but this seemed the most degrading.

As Mistress had her eyes closed and was moaning, Santana realized there was a knife blade in Mistress's pants that laid on the bed. Santana knew if she pulled it out there would be a problem. She slowly kept moving her wrist lower and lower, until she was near the blade.

Quickly, she pushed her wrist across the blade, and felt a sting. She did it again and again, until Mistress collapsed on top of her. When Mistress opened her eyes, she noticed the red liquid.

"What the hell, you crazy girl!" she screamed and yelled for a guard. Men entered the room, while Mistress screamed.

Between the drugs and the pain on her wrist, Santana began to feel a bit woozy.

_I'm sorry Brittany. I'm so sorry._

…

The Lima police station was abuzz with activity, since Susanne Pierce had called an hour ago. Puck and Artie were in the captain's office, giving him their full story. The captain's eyes widened as he realized these boys did have proof, and some cop somewhere had not turned it in.

The captain dispatched squads from Lima and the surrounding towns and were zooming away at full speed to the address the boys had last seen Santana at.

….

Santana was moaning in pain. Her wrists were bleeding, and the guards who realized she may not be with them much longer, were taking advantage of the situation and violating her, while Mistress stood glaring at her.

"What are we supposed to do with her boss? Her bleeding is slowing down." One of the guards said.

Mistress took out her knife and went to Santana's other wrist.

"Her high school dramatics are starting to annoy me. Let her bleed, slowly and painfully to death. When she is dead, we'll drop her off at her parent's doorstep. All butchered up. That is what kind of death she deserves." Mistress said as she began cutting Santana's untouched wrist.

Santana started vacantly at the ceiling. _So this is how it is all going to end…_

…_.._


	10. Chapter 10

-Sorry for the delay, things have been pretty busy….

_So this is how it is going to end….I just wish I could have seen Brittany one last time…given her one last kiss…been brave enough to tell everyone how I feel about her._ She was crying softly, as the guys continued to rough her around, and Mistress pressed the knife deeper into her wrist.

Just than the doors burst open, and mass ciaos ensued. Through the blur of her tears and her drugged up stupor, she realized it was the cops…quite a few of them. At first she froze, wondering if they were like the other cop, and then she realized they were handcuffing her captors. She began to cry out of relief.

"Are you Santana Lopez? A cop asked her. She nodded her head yes. "We are getting medics in here, and we will get you to the hospital right away. You have some friends and Mrs. Pierce to thank for helping us track you down." He informed her. Brittany's Mom? Maybe Brittany had told her mom about their relationship.

The medics entered the room, and as a male medic tried to bandage her arm, she flinched away and curled into a ball and whimpered.

"It's ok, we aren't going to hurt you, " he said softly. A female medic came to her other side and asked to bandage her wrist. Santana nodded, but closed her eyes. She couldn't bear to be touched by anyone, she knew they were trying to help.

The ambulance ride was not fun. Her body felt every bump, and there were too many people. She closed her eyes and just let the tears fall. 

As they arrived at the hospital, she heard more voices, calling out her injuries and calling out for people to come and help. She heard the female medic talk softly to her. "We have alerted your family that you are in your way in. You will get to see them after we do an initial checkup of you." She knew the lady was trying, but she could care less about seeing her parents right now. All she wanted was Brittany.

Brittany had been awake for a few hours, a miserable few hours. Her parents had been in to see her, Quinn, even Artie. Also, a bunch of people from the psych ward, as she was still on suicide watch. She really hadn't had much energy to talk to anyone. She knew they weren't telling her something about Santana but she couldn't get them to talk.

Her mom entered the room, tears in her eyes. "Honey, they found her. They found Santana."

"Is she alive?"

"Yes, they actually just brought her here…she is in pretty bad shape though, sweetie."

"I need to see her," I said and tried to get out of my bed.

"I'm sorry, but not yet. They have to do some check-ups on her. I promise, as soon as they allow it, I will take you to her." Susanne said calmly but firmly.

"I just need her to be ok, Mom. Please, tell me everything they told you." Brittany said, wiping away her tears.

"I don't know much yet. I know that…she has been used for a lot of…sex. I don't think there is any way I can keep that from you. She was used a lot sweetie, by multiple people," Susanne paused while Brittany sobbed. "She has quite a few bruises on her..and there are inflictions on her wrist, they aren't sure yet if they are from her or her captors," Susanne paused. "But there is a lot of damage that we can't see….She panics when anyone touches her and she hasn't spoken a word since they found her."

"Oh mom, please I need to go to her. Please." Brittany sobbed.

Quinn had been standing in the doorway, tears running down her face. Both of her friends were so fragile. Surely some doctor could be convinced that it would be in the best of both of their interests to see each other.

…

As she was poked and prodded by the doctors, the tears continued to fall. One of the nurses had tried to hold her hand to comfort her, but Santana had flinched away. She saw a tablet of paper near her and motioned for it, and she scribbled Brittany's name on it. She saw the nurses glance at each other and murmur to the doctor. He stopped his examination and sighed.

"Ms. Lopez, I am going to be frank with you. Brittany is here at the hospital." Santana tried to sit up at this, she needed Brittany. "I'm sorry but you can't see her yet. She was admitted yesterday…to the psych ward. She is doing much better and will be released soon, but we need to get you taken care of for the moment." Understanding clouded Santana's eyes. Brittany had done something drastic, and it was all her fault. All her fault.

She grabbed the nearest tray of medical instruments and flung it across the room, in anger. The nurses scrambled, trying to calm her down, but their touches panicked her further. One of the nurses brought her parents in, in hopes that would calm her down, but she continued flinging things in a rage, tears streaming down her face, screams leaving her lungs.

"Santana." A quiet familiar voice stopped her. She looked to the door, to those hazel eyes and blond hair. "If you want to see her, you need to stop. She wants to see you too, so badly. For that to happen faster, you have to calm down. I know this is scary, and a lot of shit has happened to you. Please, let them help you. If not for your sake, for Britt's. She needs you as much as you need her."  
>Quinn said, approaching Santana slowly. Santana laid back down in defeat, and let her tears fall freely. She looked towards Quinn, who was right by her.<p>

"Do you want me to stay with you, while they finish? " Quinn asked and Santana nodded. "Do you want me, to hold your hand?" Quinn asked, hesitantly.

Santana took a deep breath in, and nodded. Quinn took her hand, slowly and gently. She nodded to the doctors and nurses, who gingerly continued their tasks.

"Look at me San, don't think about what they are doing. Just look at me." Santana's tear filled eyes found Quinn's eyes, and she was surprised to see they were tear filled as well. "Everyone has been so worried about you. I know you didn't think it, but everyone in Glee loves you so much. I know this may surprise you, but even some of us that you thought hated you haven't been doing so well. I know I for one couldn't sleep. All that helps is running. Brittany, well, for the last few weeks, all she did was sit in her room and look at pictures or video clips of you. The point is, we all love you and are going to be here for you. Whether you like it or not." Santana whimpered as she felt that she was being poked and prodded again, but she focused on Quinn and her soothing voice.

…

It was a few hours later that night, and Quinn and Mrs. Pierce had done some sweet talking to the hospital staff and had convinced all of them that it was in the best interest of both girls to see each other. Brittany still wouldn't eat and Santana still wouldn't talk.

Quinn wheeled Brittany down the hallways to Santana's room. She paused and Brittany turned to look at her.

"Britt, I know everyone has told you what happened, but you need to be prepared. This is not the Santana we are used to, it's a shell of her. It's going to take a while before she comes back to us. " Brittany nodded, and Quinn continued wheeling her down the hall.

As they approached the door, and a nurse opened it, they both saw that Santana was curled up in a ball on the bed, sobbing. Brittany's tears immediately started flowing, and she got out of the chair and quietly walked to her, not wanting to scare the girl. Quinn and the nurse closed the door, leaving them some privacy.

"San..it's me…Britt Britt." Santana stopped sobbing and slowly looked up. It was Britt. Those blue eyes, that blond hair. It was her Britt. Santana reached a hand up, and touched Brittany's face. Brittany put her hand over Santana's and they stayed like that for a minute, just taking each other in. This was the moment that both girls needed. A touch that could ignite a glimmer of hope, in the deepest places of their tattered souls.

Santana scooted over in the bed and nodded towards Brittany, for her to join her. Brittany got in, and the two girls stared at each other, not needing words at that moment, their eyes told so much.

Brittany slowly, moved her arms around Santana, to embrace her. Santana let her, maintaining eye contact the whole time.

As Brittany's embrace deepened around her, Santana felt the tears fall. But these were different tears than she had been crying. These were tears of relief, tears of letting out all the pain, knowing she was safe in Brittany's arm. That there might still be hope for the two of them.

Brittany gently kissed the tears that had made their way to Santana's chin.

"I love you San, so much. I'm going to be here for you, every step of the way." Brittany sobbed into Santana's shoulder. Santana was too emotional to reply, she let her lips find their way to Brittany's and gave her a gentle kiss, which said more than words could ever say.

_Well, she is rescued, but she has got a long ways to go. Santana, the one with "vicious vicious" words has yet to speak, and both of the girls have baggage…stay tuned!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the hiatus. I had been trying to decide where to take this story next. In the interim, I did work on some other stories. If you like Quintana check out "Back to Black." Also, I have a lighter story, "Fondue for Two: S3 Edition."

A scream pierced the hallways of the hospital, and staff ran to Santana's room. Brittany had been sent back to her room hours ago, and Quinn had been keeping vigil at Santana's bed-side.

Now, Santana was screaming and thrashing, trapped in a night terror. Santana's eyes suddenly shot wide opened and she looked around the room, until she found Quinn and reached for Quinn. Quinn grasped her hand tightly and murmured to her, that she was safe. Santana's breathing slowly calmed down, as one of the nurses' checked her vitals.

"Miss, would you like something to help you sleep?" a nurse asked, and Santana nodded. Quinn tried to move to let the nurse's get closer, but Santana had a death grip on her hand, as she was warily watching the other people in the room. The room had been swimming today with family, friends, doctors, nurses and psychologists. The psychologists had kept the police officers at bay, saying it would be detrimental to Santana at this time. The mental health staff had encouraged Santana's family and friends to not force her to speak, that she would when she felt ready.

Quinn hated to see Santana like this, so broken. She focused her eyes back on her friend who was staring at the ceiling, with a vacant expression. The nurses quietly left, and the room was silent again.

"Santana, this might sound funny, but while you were gone, it helped me to journal. I am not sure if you are ready to write yourself yet. Maybe I can read you some of my entries? At least to help you relax and get to sleep." Quinn said a bit hesitantly. Santana turned her head to look at Quinn and nodded slowly.

Quinn rummaged through her purse to find the small, cloth book. She flipped through the pages, looking for something that was not too heavy. She found one, and looked up to see Santana looking expectantly at her.

"I wrote this one three days after you went missing. If you want me to stop at any time, just squeeze my hand." Santana nodded and Quinn took a deep breath before starting to read.

_I had a dream last night that I was running in a fog, and I couldn't see anyone or anything. When I woke up, I realized that the last few days have been so dreary, as though a dark cloud has enveloped them. I don't think any of us realize how important the people are in our life until they are not there anymore._

_Santana and I had a bit of a rollercoaster friendship. Yet, I knew I could always trust her. Sometimes I didn't believe someone like her would want to be friends with someone like me. I am a coward, and so insecure. Santana is brave and full of courage. While I am a nerd that has a crazy family, Santana is cool and has amazing parents. I realize though what binds our friendship together. It's Brittany. She brings both of us to a better place. For me, it is confident Quinn and for Santana, it is the softer side of her. _

_Brittany can see through both of our bullshit more than anyone I have ever met. I envy what the two of them have. Even though we are only in high school, their relationship has the most pure love I have ever seen. I wonder if I will ever find someone who makes me feel that way._

_I miss Santana, her bitchy remarks that were always true, her laugh, her singing voice, the way she looked at Brittany, the way she could walk through the hallway as if no one could tear her down._

_I hadn't been going to church lately, but I started again. I have no control over this mess, so all I can do is pray to God that Santana is alive and that somehow she will come home, to the people who love her. _

_When she comes home, I am going to tell her how thankful I am, to have her as a best friend. I will apologize for every mean, back-stabbing thing I have ever done to her. I will tell her that I know about her and Brittany, and that I don't care. I think most of us in Glee know, and it doesn't bother any of us. Brittany and Santana just naturally go together. They are the true definition of soul-mates. We should all be so lucky._

Quinn closed her journal and slowly looked up at Santana who had tears in her eyes. Santana reached for a pad of paper and pen by her bed, and scribbled a few words and handed it to Quinn.

It simply said, 'Thank you Q, I love you.' Quinn looked up and met Santana's eyes again.

"Can I hug you?" Quinn asked. Santana was still for a moment and then nodded. Quinn gave Santana a gentle hug and started to pull back, not wanting to rush her friend. She was surprised to feel Santana tighten her grip around Quinn, and Quinn relaxed back into her embrace.

They stayed that way for a few moments, until they heard the door quietly open. Santana stiffened until she looked over and met blue eyes. Santana's face softened as Brittany approached the other side of her bed.

"Are you two doing ok?" Brittany asked softly while she gave Santana a gentle kiss on the forehead. Santana nodded.

"I was reading some of my journal to her, from when she was gone." Quinn said. "I think I am going to go to the bathroom and get some coffee. Do either of you two want anything?" Both of the girls shook their head no, and Quinn quietly left the room.

"Hey sweetie, I'm sorry they made me go back to my room for a bit." Brittany said with a bit of a pout, and Santana kissed her hand.

Brittany lay down next to Santana, and Santana snuggled up with Brittany. The two of them lay there in a comfortable silence. Brittany soon fell asleep, but Santana was still awake, thinking.

Santana wanted to talk, but she didn't know what to say. She felt like a part of her was gone, that she was worthless and insignificant. She was scared that if she talked about what happened, Brittany would be repulsed and wouldn't want to be with her. She didn't want everyone to look at her like she was a victim, and that was all she was.

She didn't know if she could even talk about what happened. Just thinking about talking about it, made her tense up. She knew that talking about it now, mean she would have to talk about it at the trial. She didn't want to look into any of her captors eyes again. Maybe, if she wasn't talking, they wouldn't make her go. She knew she was probably being irrational, but she didn't know how else to think.

Santana's thoughts continued to race. Maybe it would be better to push Brittany away. She knew she was going to end up hurting Brittany. And she had no idea if she would ever be able to be intimate with anyone like she had been before. Brittany deserved better. Maybe her captors had friends on the outside, which would try to hurt Brittany to get back at her.

And so, Santana began thinking of ways to push away the person that loved her most, as much as it pained her inside.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note—Anyone still reading? Wondering if I should continue or focus on my other projects.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks all for the reviews!

The next morning, Brittany stirred, and noticed Santana was still sleeping, and she looked the most relaxed since Brittany had seen her. Brittany thought back to those days where she wanted to see Santana's face, to kiss those lips, and she suddenly felt so overwhelmed with gratitude that Santana was in her arms.

Santana stirred and saw that Brittany looked like she was about to cry, and shot her a worried look.

"I'm fine. I just am so happy you are alive and here with me." Brittany said, kissing her forehead.

Santana reached for the pad of paper that Quinn had left and scrawled something down.

"Please tell me you don't mean that." Brittany said, tears forming in her eyes as she read what Santana had written. _I wish they had just let me die._

Santana turned away from Brittany. Maybe if she didn't make eye contact, it would be easier.

"I'm calling the psychologist, this is serious. If you are feeling like this you need someone to help you. You need to talk, San. Let all the pain out. " Brittany said in a whisper.

Santana grabbed the paper again. "Don't tell me what to do. Get out."

Brittany's eyes filled with tears. "San, don't do this, don't push me away." She said and reached for Santana's hand. Santana recoiled and whimpered at Brittany's touch.

In defeat, Brittany got up and slowly walked to the door. "If that's what you want, I'll go. I will come back, I will never give up on you." Brittany said and walked out.

_She is probably going to tell the medical staff what I wrote, great._ Santana thought. She suddenly felt guilty for how she treated Brittany. Brittany was just too sweet and kind. She couldn't let her enter this world of darkness that was haunting Santana. She didn't deserve Brittany.

Why didn't they let her die? Why was she here to suffer through this physical and emotional anguish? In frustration, and with lack of ways to express how she felt, she started yanking at the IV in her arm. She wanted out of this hospital, she wanted to be alone.

The IV was in too firmly, or she was too weak. She grabbed for her meal tray and flung it across the room, angry and frustrated.

A nurse came running in to see what the noise was about. She took in Santana's angry, yet vacant face, and her eyes fell on the note that had fell to the floor.

She immediately paged for assistance. Santana sat there, not moving, she didn't want to feel anything, she could care less about what happened next.

A woman, who she vaguely recognized as a psychologist, approached her bedside.

"I know you are angry, you are livid and you have every right to be. What happened to you was terrible. However, we have to maintain safety in our hospital. Is this note that you wrote, how you really feel?"

Santana turned to look at the woman and slowly nodded her head, and her body began wracking with sobs.

"I'm going to need to move you to another room. It will be better though—it is quieter, and the best nurses and doctors are there. " The woman continued in a soft voice, that seemed to have a soothing effect on Santana. "Can you agree to cooperate with us during the move?" Santana nodded again.

"I know you have met a lot of people over the last few days, but now that things are settling down I am the one who will be working with you. My name is Dr. Alice, but most of my patients call me Dr. A or Alice."

Santana grabbed the notepad and scribbled a brief note.

"I need to say sorry to someone. I was a big jerk."

Dr. A read the note. "Of course. When something traumatic happens, it is quite normal to be easily upset and say or do things that are regretted. Who can I get for you, and would you like to speak to them before the move?"

"Brittany. As soon as possible."

"Ah the tall blonde, right?" Dr. A asked, and Santana nodded. "Why don't you lay back and relax while we go find her."

Santana laid back in her bed and tried to calm herself down. She felt as though the last few days had been an emotional rollercoaster. She felt she was so off track and out of control. She hoped she could repair what had happened with Brittany.

Brittany entered the room, and Santana could tell she had been crying. The thought that she had hurt her, brought tears back to Santana's eyes. She patted the bed next to her, and Brittany cautiously sat by Santana.

Santana reached slowly for Brittany's hand and squeezed it gently. Brittany gave a soft smile.

Santana reached for the paper and wrote several sentences and handed them to Brittany to read.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know how to deal with everything and I took it out on you. I guess I just feel it is not fair for you to have to deal with all this darkness."

"Oh sweetie," Brittany began. "I am not mad at you, I think I was just upset because I realized how badly you were hurting. And I will be here with you every step of the way. I am not scared of the darkness. I am more scared of you being alone." Brittany said and gently kissed Santana's temple.

"I love you." Santana whispered.

Brittany's eyes brimmed with tears, but a wide smile overshadowed the tears. "I love you too, so much more than I have words for."


End file.
